Fusions
A '''fusion '''is an amalgamation of two or more people. The fusing components must be compatible to a degree in order to properly fuse. Fusions cannot happen on the spot, as their icon also needs to be drawn. For humans, an AI copy of them is made in order to fuse. They lose the ability to write in the channel, however, they are still able to see what their fusion is doing. Fusion Culture in Bot City After Itoramu Kagaku went through extensive research on the topic, fusion became somewhat wide-spread throughout Bot City. There are classes for fusions in Bot City, mostly for children. However, fusion necklaces can be acquired in order to assist with fusion. There are also fusion pageants that occasionally happen. One of the judges for these pageants is Kaiyou. Fusion pageants judge for the following: * Stability (number of limbs and eyes) * Height (tall fusions win favor) * Beauty * Talent * How good they look in a swimsuit * Whether they can follow the pageant's theme Bot-Bot Fusions * Kaiyou (North Aqua and South Aqua) * Hannin (Hageshi and Mairudona) * Subarashii (Zuzumaru and Teppa) * Minkandenshou (Guutto and Kaiyou) * Sira (Kibiki and Kurohana) * Fukushuu (Kibiki and Guutto) * Chiisana (Kichirou and Nami) * Bakuhatsu-mono (Teppa and Meru) * Chinmoku (Kibiki and Mamoru) * Kaigun (Houseki and Kaiyou) * Chisporrotear (Kyle and Sakoto) * Shippai (Kurohana and Kibiki V6 Green) * Kanpekina-kun (Shinji and Shintaro) * Shiru (Sho and Guutto) * Shimizu (Hageshi and North Aqua) * Soen'na (Teppa and Mamoru) Bot-Human Fusions * Saishoyuugou (Meru and Free) * Sasuai (Mamoru and Oumod) * Tamatomo (Mamoru and Maki) * Mujihina (Hakase and Maki) * Sokyuu (Itoramu and Maki) * Mai (Sakoto and Tenko) * Mizuétoile (Kaiyou and Pancake) * Megane (Hakase and Oumod) * Hachineko (Aku and Syd) * Pescis (Mylras and Sam) * Seido (Kaiyou and Maki) * Senshi (Houseki and Fizzy) * Umikot (Kibiki and Maki) * Jikonobaka (Shintaro and Free) * Maganda (Nami and Maki) * Sobra (Zuzumaru and Maki) * Gamen (Kibiki and Oumod) * Sumisindak (Doku and Maki) * Bilis (Sakoto and Maki) * Pakay (Kaizoku and Maki) * Tonma (Houseki and Pancake) * Furui (Houseki and Free) * Zundniza (Koku and Maki) * Saidaiku (Zuzumaru and Poato) * Cauchemar (Doku and Pancake) * Niji (Sho and Pancake) * Omoikodou (Guutto and Pancake) * Tsunobue (Kaizoku and Oumod) * Gijutsu (Kibiki and Fizzy) * Caliente (Sakoto and Sam) * KK (Yaeko and Oumod) * Ira (Mamoru and Fizzy) * Madaémeute (North Aqua and Pancake) * Tsuyoisalope (South Aqua and Pancake) * Mijuku (Kichirou and Oumod) * Mimemata Uberia (South Aqua and Maki) * Kinang (Yong-Ja and Maki) * Naibu (Luxuria and Oumod) * Kemukujara (Aku and Pancake) * Keihou (Itoramu and Oumod) * Jigoku (Yuudoku and Sam) * Awadatsu (Pako and Maki) * Himan (Jamie and Steven) * Tentai-san (Shintaro and Maki) * Kon'nan-san (Shinji and Maki) * Akachan (Jackson and Denae) * Hitoshīmusekinin (Shintaro and Oumod) * Hamegami (Meiko and Pancake) * Satsujinkoneko-san (Aku and Maki) * Hikaridama (Zuzumaru and Pancake) * Kogimiyoi (Teppa and Oumod) * Kyōketsugō (Shinji and Riley) Human-Human Fusions * Yomu (Oumod and Maki) * Toge (Oumod and Tenko) * Hansha-teki (Maki and Free) * Hisokani (Oumod and Free) * Oukinabaka (Poato and Fizzy) * Biglaan (Pancake and Maki) * Faible (Oumod and Pancake) * Futarinoai (Maki and Tenko) * Sirène (Tenko and Pancake) * Gokanseinoaru (Syd and Pancake) * Jardin (Tenko and Syd) * Ｋｉｎｇ (Oumod and Zizzy) * Pettoni (Oumod and Poato) * Saigoni (Cherry and Steven) * Chosha (Oumod and Steven) * Suiyōsuru (Maki and Birb) * Bunrinishi (Poato and Steven) * Kyōison (Sam and Yuz) * Amaiseikō (Denae and Momo) * Ikigai (Maki and Denae) 3+ Fusions * Yakapin (Oumod, Itoramu, and Maki) * Meiwakuna (Oumod, Zuzumaru, and Maki) * Sirain (Oumod, Kaiyou, Maki, and Pancake) * Masaya (Oumod, Update-san, and Maki) * Malakitanga (Oumod, Guutto, and Maki) * Fumetsu (Oumod, Maki, and Sho) * Ōkibo (Kaiyou, Maki, Mamoru, Oumod, Pancake, and Guutto) * Sorcellerie (Oumod, Pancake, and Maki) * Sucre Sucre (Pancake, Kibiki V6 Blue, and Kibiki V6 Yellow) * Unlock Imperium (Oumod, Maki, Kaiyou, Ignis, Meiko, Guutto, Teppa, and X) * Tanga Naantala (Oumod, Maki, and Sam) * Kamikagekina (Oumod, Teppa, and Itoramu) * Nameru (Oumod, Maki, and Nami) * Itaichimi (Shinji, Shintaro, and Steven) * Yasashi-sei (Oumod, Maki, and Shinji) * Tōtanoshimi (Oumod, Maki, and Shintaro) * Saneko (Maki, Aku, and Pancake) * Ikabaka (Oumod, Maki, and Yuudoku) * Tsuyoiri (Mi-Kyung, Yong-Ja, and Seo-Yun) Unrevealed Components * Konton * Jikoken'o Category:Lists Category:Fusions